My Song to You
by kitkatritrat
Summary: Songs/Poems to various characters from one another. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does -Kit Kat
1. Chapter 1

**From Ron to Hermione**

**I'm Sorry**

"_Hey Hermione,"_

"_I just called you up to say 'I'm sorry',"_

"_But the feletone is broken,"_

"_And Pigwidgeon's wing is broken,"_

"_And my heart's also broken,"_

"_I'm sorry about Lavender."_

"_I'm sorry I called you a know-it-all."_

"_I'm sorry I forgot to call"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry I left you in woods."_

"_I didn't leave for good."_

"_Because I always intended on coming back."_

"_I should keep my attitude in check."_

"_I didn't give you the love you deserved."_

"_I guess I've got a lot to learn."_

"_And for that, I'm sorry."_

"_Didn't you hear?"_

"_Me say your name, in the hospital wing."_

"_When I was in pain."_

"_Because I heard you say my name."_

"_Through my Deluminator."_

"_I suppose I should have never left in the first place."_

"_But I feel happy whenever I just see your face."_

"_So please don't say it's too late,"_

"_For me to say, 'I'm sorry'"_

Harry: Wow Ron, that was pretty good.

Ron: Bloody Hell, Harry, you're not supposed to listen to people when they sing in the shower!


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco to Harry**

**I Hate You**

"_I've only got one thing to say to you, Potter."_

"_Snotty, Haughty, Rotting Potter."_

"_I Hate Yooooou."_

"_And that's pretty much it."_

"_Potter you stink."_

"_Like old fruit and feet."_

"_And why are you dating that blood-traitor Weasley?"_

"_I'd rather be with Eloise Midgen."_

"_You've got a brain the size of a pidgeon's."_

"_Now that the Dark Lord's dead."_

"_Me and my family have nothing left."_

"_But lies and blackmail and trials in court."_

"_And Potter, it's all your fault."_

"_I Hate you."_

"_And Astoria is hot."_

Crabbe: Uhh, Draco I think you should leave out that last line.

Goyle: Yeah, it really doesn't fit the rest of the song.

Malfoy: Shut up, I can do whatever I want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cedric to Cho**

**Goodbye**

"_Sometimes the hour glass,"_

"_Has less sand then we thought at first glance,"_

"_My time ran up before I even got to tell you goodbye."_

"_May the angels carry my song for you,"_

"_Through heaven's gates,"_

"_And to your room,"_

"_So I can finally tell you goodbye."_

"_If I could go back to that day,"_

"_I would've only changed one thing,"_

"_And that would've been to tell you goodbye."_

"_I hear you cry a night for me,"_

"_And that you kissed Harry under the mistletoe,"_

"_Don't feel guilty, please,"_

"_Because all I want is for you to be happy."_

"_But now Harry's got Ginny and you're left behind,"_

"_But look around and you may find,"_

"_Those we love never truly leave us."_

"_Because Sirius said so."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Neville to Luna**

**Confused**

_"Well everyone seems to believe,"_

_"That you and me were meant to be,"_

_"The fan fiction writers seem to see,"_

_"Some chemistry between you and me,"_

_"Even Warner Bros. seem to think,"_

_"That, Luna, you're my missing puzzle piece,"_

_"And, merlin's beard,"_

_"Hannah's gonna kill me."_

_"I guess I can see where there coming from,"_

_"I guess we could be in love,"_

_"If you didn't always leave me so confused,"_

_"David Yates has me bemused,"_

_"Oh, Luna, do I love you?"_

_"I guess you kind of rock my world,"_

_"You're a crazy kind of girl,"_

_"My life is already kind of mad."_

_"And I'm really not that fond of your dad…"_

_"He did stab Harry in the back…"_

_"But I suppose we should cut him some slack,"_

_"Because he did it all for you."_

_"So, Luna, my only answer is,"_

_"I'm confused._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fleur to Bill**

**Scars**

_"They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder,"_

_"But I just want to hold you in my arms,"_

_"And forever hunt the soulless wolf,"_

_"Who left you with these scars,"_

_"If she thinks I'll leave you,"_

_"Because of your haunted face,"_

_"She's wrong beyond wrong,"_

_"Because I love you anyway."_

_"He's ripped you apart,"_

_"And torn away my heart,"_

_"But it's still beating love for you."_

_"These scars on your face,"_

_"Only prove that you are brave."_

_"Even with scars upon my heart,"_

_"I'll love you all my days."_

_"Don't ever leave me,"_

_"Bleeding love for you,"_

_"I speak the truth,"_

_"When I look at you I see,"_

_"Not just a man in pain,"_

_"Not just a scarred face,"_

_"But the hero underneath,"_

_"And one day I'll repay the beast,"_

_"That almost took me from you."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Voldemort to Everybody**

**It's Hard**

_"They say it's easy,"_

_"being an evil overlord,"_

_"but it's not,"_

_"because I've got nothing to live for,"_

_"It's Hard."_

_"Harry, he's got something worth fighting for,"_

_"And I bet you do, too,"_

_"But, me? I don't really have a clue,"_

_As to what it is I'm supposed to do."_

_"I guess I settle,"_

_"For killing people,"_

_"And taking over the world (mwahaha),"_

_"But my red eyes,"_

_"Haven't lost their fire,"_

_"I haven't lost my desire,"_

_"To kill Harry Potter."_

_"Yeah, I will rule the world."_

_"Noseless and alone."_

_"NOSELESS AND ALONE!"_

_*electric guitar sequence*_

_"The muggle-borns and blood-traitors,"_

_"Will all go away,"_

_"I and will live forever,"_

_"Just Nagini and me."_

_"But don't get me wrong,"_

_"That's not the point of this song."_

_"The whole point is,"_

_"It might be fun,"_

_"But it's not easy,"_

_"It's Hard,"_

_"Being an evil overlord."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna ****to Harry**

**I Believe**

"_I believe in fairy tales,"_

"_In nargels, and true love's first kiss,"_

"_I see thestrals and things among the mist,"_

"_People may call me crazy, but I don't really mind,"_

"_Because for me the light will shine,"_

"_And it will for you, too, soon,"_

"_And the truth is, Harry Potter, I believe you."_

"_I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back,"_

"_And that you fought him in the night,"_

"_I believe your desperate plight,"_

"_He's back and not to be forgotten,"_

"_Harry, you're not all alone,"_

"_He wants you to feel abandoned,"_

"_He doesn't want the truth to be known."_

"_I know that Cedric's dead."_

"_And it's really depressing."_

"_But, Harry, keep your head held high."_

"_You're faith is a blessing."_

"_You've got something worth fighting for."_

"_And me and my dad will be right there by your side."_

"_As you fight Lord Voldemort."_

"_And leave Umbridge to the centaurs."_

"_Harry, let me remind you of the truth,"_

"_The light will shine through soon."_

"_Because, Harry, I believe you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thought you would enjoy this. Don't be afraid to comment.**

**-Kit Kat**

**Ron to Lavendar (then Hermione)**

**Don't Call Me Baby **

**(Parody of Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe)**

_"I thought I was under a spell,"_

_"of Liquid Luck, how could I tell?"_

_"Why all of a sudden I could play Quidditch well?"_

_"And now you're calling me 'baby'."_

_"I blocked the Quaffle."_

_"I nearly missed."_

_"But we won, earning me a kiss."_

_"And now you're calling me 'baby'."_

_"And now you're my girlfriend."_

_"And I kinda want his to end."_

_"And help Hermione's heart to mend."_

_"So why you calling me 'baby'?"_

_"Hey, I just met you."_

_"And you're crazy."_

_"I don't want you as my girlfriend."_

_"So don't call me 'baby'."_

_"It's hard to say this,"_

_"To you, anyway,"_

_"but leave me alone,"_

_"And don't call me 'baby'."_

_"Hey, I just met you."_

_"And you're crazy."_

_"I don't want you as my girlfriend."_

_"So don't call me 'baby'."_

_"Now Hermione's gone,"_

_"And she hates me,"_

_"So go away,"_

_"And don't call me 'baby'"_

_"I ate some spiked chocolate cauldrons,"_

_"So I went to see Slughorn,"_

_"And now I'm in the hospital wing."_

_"And Hermione called me 'baby'."_

_"I wasn't aware,"_

_"I called out he name while I was there,"_

_"And you didn't think it was fair,"_

_"So you quit calling me 'baby'"_

_"Now you're not my girlfriend,"_

_"I didn't know how it ended,"_

_"But I'm glad it did,"_

_"And now Hermione's my baby."_

_"Hey, Hermione,"_

_"This is crazy,"_

_But I'm done being dumb,"_

_"So felletone me, maybe?"_

_"And any other girls,"_

_"Who try to chase me,"_

_Won't get my number."_

_"'Cause you're my baby."_

_"Cause' you said 'Opugno'"_

_"And I missed you so bad,"_

_"But I didn't tell anyone that,"_

_"That I missed you so, so bad."_

_"It's hard to say this,"_

_"To you, anyway,"_

_"But I love you."_

_"And you're my baby."_


End file.
